Destroyed convoy
Description Destroyed convoy is a time limited 1 hour event on the Global Map. Now spawns once in 4 days in Beta v.1.9.8 "- After the first convoy launch we got lots of positive feedback and there were several flash mobs to get it back. You asked for it - we did it. But first we updated the event and added new development scenarios — now raiders come, then zombies smash everyone." "- The convoy comes together with the rumors about some secret room in the bunker lobby. The door leading here is locked with a terminal with a special lock that can be opened only via biometric authentication. You'll have to find a person with the right parameters. At least their remains." Versions This location has different versions as Rest Stop and Oak Clearing Raiders Enemies *4 Raider 100HP, 3 with Glock 17, Machete, Shotgun, Winchester, 1 with Winchester Resources *3 Military boxes 20 slots/1 HMMWV/2 MTVR *4 Storage 20 slots *3 Roaming Zombie dead *2 Fast Biter dead *2 Toxic Spitter dead *1 Soldier dead 20 slots **1 Cut Finger **1 Ration Coupon, 1 Survival Kit Coupon **Tactical Boots **Tactical Cap **Tactical Trousers *21 Pine Tree = 63 Pine Log *3 Dead Tree = 9 Pine Log *4 Berry Bush = 12 Berry *5 Plant Fiber + Seeds *1 Power Armor damaged "No nonsense, that's our stuff now." - Raider "Keep out of this." - Raider "Get outta here if you wanna live!" - Raider "You'd better run!" - Raider "Touch the boxes and you're dead." - Raider "Don't test my patience." - Raider "I won't repeat twice!" - Raider "Now you'll be dead!" - Raider "Hey you! Twitch and you'll be dead." - Raider "You made a mistake." - Raider "Come closer and you'll get a bullet." - Raider "You're dead!" - Raider Zombies Enemies *7 Roaming Zombie *4 Fast Biter *2 Toxic Spitter *1 Floater Bloater *1 Toxic Abomination *1 Frenzied Giant Resources *3 Military boxes 20 slots/1 HMMWV/2 MTVR *4 Storage 20 slots *1 Soldier dead 20 slots **1 Cut Finger **1 Ration Coupon, 1 Survival Kit Coupon **Tactical Boots **Tactical Cap **Tactical Trousers *21 Pine Tree = 63 Pine Log *3 Dead Tree = 9 Pine Log *4 Berry Bush = 12 Berry *5 Plant Fiber + Seeds *1 Power Armor damaged Soldier Cut Finger1.png Soldier Cut Finger2.png Old Beta v.1.9.4 Enemies *3 Roaming Zombie *2 Fast Biter *2 Toxic Spitter *Once you pickup the Minigun at the center of map, a small horde will rush in to you: **1 Toxic Spitter **4 Fast Biter **10 Roaming Zombie Resources *Minigun, the first time you got to a destroyed convoy you will encounter a broken Power Armor with a minigun. when you collect it, a horde will spawn. *3 Military boxes 20 slots/1 HMMWV/2 MTVR *4 Storage 20 slots *2 Raider dead 20 slots *2 Soldier dead 20 slots *21 Pine Tree = 63 Pine Log *3 Dead Tree = 9 Pine Log *4 Berry Bush = 12 Berry *5 Plant Fiber + Seeds *1 Power Armor damaged Sneak Peek "Let's make this evening a lot more interesting with an announcement of the new event, shall we?" (from https://www.facebook.com/lastdayonearthgame/) "Sure it is! New event soon." (from https://twitter.com/LastDaySurvival) ] Trivia *Introduced in Beta v.1.9.4 *Remade in Beta v.1.9.8 *Repositioned on Global Map in Beta v.1.9.9 closest Motel *Changed some elements on layout in Beta v.1.10 *This event seems to alternate each time between raider and zombie version each time. Category:Location Category:Event Category:Events